If Only He Noticed Me
by Floric1434
Summary: The new girl who seeks happiness. The guy who she fell in love with. The girl who's like her long lost twin. And the overprotective boyfriend. Mixing all this up together, it pretty much summarizes Aki's new and dramatic life in Raimon.
1. Prologue

**Title:** If Only He Noticed Me

**Rating:** T

**Language: **English

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pairing(s):** Aki(main) x Endou x Natsumi x Gouenji

**Type:** A not so fictional fanfiction

**Summary: **The new girl who seeks happiness. The guy who she fell in love with. The girl who's like her long lost twin. And the overprotective boyfriend. Mixing all this up together, it pretty much summarizes Aki's new and dramatic life in Raimon.

**A/N:** This will be the last multi-chapter I'll be publishing before I finish the rest, hopefully by the end of 2013. And a little note to KiyoMeow1305, you are not allowed to ask questions. :|You'll see why in later chapters. :| Wait, not just KiyoMeow1305, all of you FB buddies from IGFC who are reading this are not allowed to ask me anything. :|

* * *

The wind blew through her hair and dress – tickling her cheeks. The salty scent of the ocean was refreshing, the sounds of the waves crashing were soothing and Aki just couldn't think of any other place she would rather be. This was her place. This was where she belonged – sitting or walking aroundthe seaside. She loved it here. She didn't want to go elsewhere.

But of course, she couldn't stay here. The girl slowed to a stop – her flip-flops in hand – and narrowed her eyes. It had already been decided years ago that by the time she graduated grade school, she and her family was going to move to some place called Inazuma Town – her birthplace. And it had already been half a year ago since she entered the elite junior high school here. By the time it was summer, she'd be all the way in a new place (well not really new, she visited Inazuma Town loads of times before), leaving her friends, her school and her old life.

No more swimming in the ocean, no more morning sunrise, no more fun. Because the town didn't have any of this. It was like Tokyo – only smaller and less populated. It had numerous malls – but no ocean. It had lots of parks – but no forests. It had a river – but not a waterfall. The forest-green haired girl sighed. She was so close to nature, she couldn't help but wondering what was she going to do every single day in Inazuma Town. She didn't like malls – she wasn't even fond of shopping for that matter – parks are a bore and the river? Last time she went in, it was too shallow for her taste.

Aki looked at the horizon, at the orange-yellowish sky. The sun was setting behind her – meaning it was covered by the tall mountains and tall tress – so it was no use trying to watch it. She remembered coming here with her best friend (or more like ex-best friend, since they were like sisters in 2nd Grade but drifted apart by the time they were in 4th Grade – they're still in the same junior high school though) about a few weeks ago. They were splashing water at each other and built quite a number of sandcastles. They didn't jump in for a swim though – both of them had forgotten their swimsuits. All of a sudden, it hit her.

_What about her friends?_

How were they going to react to this news? Sure, her best friend since 3rd Grade (this one lasted until now, though they kinda broke up over a petty thing in 6th Grade and found new best friends but when their new best friends went to different junior high schools, they somehow found each other again in the same junior high) knew about this years ago – she wasn't really worried about her. She was more worried about her other best friends, the ones she had recently made this year in this junior high. What was she going to do? And what about her classmates? And her friends from the other classes? Ugh, this was troublesome. She couldn't just disappear by the time school reopens after the summer break, right?

"Aki! Come on, it's time to go home!" From afar, her thoughts were interrupted by her mother – who was getting into the car. She turned around and slowly jogged towards their car. She saw her mother already in the driver's seat. "Coming, mother!" she called back.

* * *

"EH? Aki, you're joking aren't you?" Miho asked, shocked. The girl blinked once and turned her head towards Kumiko. "She's joking right? Tell me she's joking!" Panic was seen in her eyes.

Kumiko shook her head with a sad face. She knew about it ever since they were in grade school, so it wasn't very shocking to her. But really, of all times, why now? Did Aki really have to break the news to them now – on the last day of school before the break? "No, she's not joking… We're not going to see her after the summer." The black-haired girl lowered her head.

The girls stared at Aki with wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. Their beloved friend was leaving? This couldn't be true. It can't be true! "I'm really sorry everyone…" Aki said, hiding her sadness behind her fake smile. She didn't dare to look sad. If she did, her friends would break. She knew they would. She had to be strong for them. She had always been strong for everyone.

But her efforts were proven useless as her friends tackled her to the ground brimmed with tears.

"We're going to miss you!"

"Don't forget to email us!"

"Letters! You have to send us letters!"

"How about if you don't go and live with one of us?"

Aki started to laugh – both from the questions and from the fact that her friends weigh tonnes. "G-Guys, I think it would be better if neither of you are on top of me nor crushing my rib cage…" The girls slowly got off the pile one by one. They pulled Aki up and let the girl dust away some dirt from her skirt. But they started to get uneasy when Aki was taking a particularly long time to dust. Only when they saw the droplets of water falling on to the ground did they understand why the girl was taking so long.

"Oh, Aki…" Miho wrapped her arms around Aki, comforting her. The other girls followed her suit and they did a group hug – with Aki in the middle.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. The romance will start… probably in chapter 2. 'Till then.


	2. Chapter 1

Aki was lying on her not-so-new bed in her not-so-new room. There were still unpacked boxes here and there – even though she's been living here for more than a few weeks. School break was coming to an end – and she would be attending Raimon Jr. High first thing tomorrow morning.

The girl groaned. She had walked around the town a few days before. Nothing here really attracted her attention. The mall was okay – she could consider making the place her permanent hangout if she was ever bored.

Like, right now. But she couldn't. She was too tired from yesterday's trip to the bookstore in search of new school supplies – since her old ones couldn't be found in _any_ of these boxes in her room. Plus, her mom was out again. She had entrusted Aki to guard the house, almost making her the guard dog or something. She didn't really mind though. This was better than following her mom from here to there in their car.

Aki stood up from her bed. Rather than doing nothing, she'd rather complete that comic she was drawing. She walked over to her desk, and took out her drawing supplies – one of the many things she didn't want to put inside any box. She found her comic and started drawing with a small smile on her face.

It was a comic made for her friends back in Okinawa. Once she was finished with it, she was having it sent by mail. She made a reminder to herself to wrap it up in plastic – just in case it got wet on the way.

The plot line of her comic was simple. It featured herself and her best friends, in a totally different school, in a totally different universe. Since all of them watched anime, she was pairing each of them up with their anime crushes. She wasn't going to send it to the magazine – it was a private doujinshi that she was never ever going to publish. This doujinshi is strictly for her and her best friends' eyes only.

Aki couldn't stop smiling at how her best friends were going to react to this. If she was there, she might be tackled to the ground. Maybe she'd get a letter from all of them. Or better yet, a call from all of them. She expected screaming, squealing and questions on how she was doing. The girl laughed to herself at the weird thought and continued her unfinished work.

* * *

The morning she dreaded came and Aki unwillingly woke up. She could hear her mother shouting at her to get ready quickly. Aki rubbed her eyes and sat on her bed, still not enthusiastic about her first day at her new school. She already went to the school before, to get some paperwork done. And she was pretty amazed at how small the school was. All of the schools she had attended before were huge compared to her new one. Even her elementary school was bigger.

She stood up and walked over to her closest. She opened the door and took out a cream coloured shirt with a grey skirt and a green ribbon. She sighed. Even though she was no fashion expert, it was obvious that the person who designed the Raimon Jr. High uniform wasn't one too. At least she had enough sense to say that this uniform _sucked_. She liked her old one better.

Moments later, the teenager hurriedly brushed her hair before heading downstairs for breakfast. She went into the kitchen and wasn't all that surprised to see her mom making her breakfast and Tenma sitting on the table nibbling on a piece of toast. Aki walked towards the table and ruffled Tenma's hair with a smile.

"Morning, little kid,"

"Good morning, Ake-nee!" the young boy – roughly the age of three if she remembered correctly – greeted her like young boys should with a bright and cheery smile. Aki giggled at the nickname her family calls her. 'Ake'. Because when she was around Tenma's age, she found it hard to pronounce her own name – thus making it sound more like 'Ake' rather than Aki. It became her nickname ever since.

Her mom sometimes called her Aki, though she does prefer using 'Ake' – saying that 'Ake' sounded cuter.

"Good morning, Ake," her mom smiled as she placed a plate of sausages and grilled eggs for breakfast. Aki smiled back before replying, "Good morning, mom,"

"So, how do you feel about attending a new school?" her mom asked before sitting down with a mug of coffee in her hands. The woman heard her daughter sigh. "Is there something wrong?"

_Yeah… Everything…_

Aki shook her head despite her inner self's protests. She managed a nervous smile. "Nothing… I'm just a little nervous, that's all." The girl lied. She was in fact the opposite of what everybody might think and believe. She was not the slightest bit worried or nervous about her first day in a new school. She wasn't really sure why either.

Her mom gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay honey, you're a strong girl. You'll survive." The woman said jokingly, and to her satisfaction her daughter laughed.

"Thanks, mom,"

* * *

"I'll be going now," Aki said and kissed her mom on the cheek. Mrs. Kino smiled as she waved her daughter goodbye.

"I'll pick you up later!"

"Okay!"

"Bye-bye Ake-nee!" Little Tenma waved his hand up and down. Aki waved back before closing the door behind her. "Bye, Tenma!"

* * *

Raimon Jr. High wasn't far from her new house. It was only a ten minute walk and a three minute drive. Before the girl knew it, she was in front of the school gates with students laughing and talking all around her. Aki slowly walked towards the main building – ignoring the other students. Some of them took notice of her while some just brushed past without a second glance.

Aki climbed up the stairs towards the main office. She was going to take her locker keys and the map of the school. And of course meet the homeroom teacher, whoever that might be.

"Good morning," Aki greeted and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She noticed that the lady who she had somehow grown familiar with wasn't in her usual desk. The girl looked around and noticed a girl the same age as her sitting on one of the chairs provided. Aki blinked.

The girl had long light-purple coloured hair and deep purple orbs. She wasn't wearing the Raimon uniform – instead she was wearing a white shirt underneath a purple vest and a purple skirt with a deep blue tie. She was what Aki would call, 'beautiful and elegant ladies'.

The same girl noticed Aki's presence and smiled slightly with a small bow. Aki did the same, though her smile was more forced. She wasn't used smiling to strangers.

"Ah, Kino-san, right?" the lady appeared from another door behind her desk with a few pieces of paper in hand. Aki turned her head towards the elder woman and nodded her head. "Yes,"

"I've already gathered the stuff you need right here," the lady said and handed Aki some keys and a few pieces of paper. Aki took the stuff and bowed slightly. "Thank you,"

The lady turned towards the purple-haired girl and waved at her. "Kudou-san, this is yours," she said.

Kudou stood up from her seat and accepted the same things Aki had received earlier. "Thank you," she said, with a gentle smile. Aki winced at how elegant the other girl was. She was sure that she would never be as elegant as that.

"And regarding your uniform, since we ran out of stock you'll have to wear your old uniform for a couple of weeks. You don't mind, do you?" the lady asked.

Aki stood there, pretending to read the map. She saw from the corner of her eye that Kudou was shaking her head.

"No, I don't mind at all." Kudou said.

_Ah, so she's a new student here too… I wonder what class she's in… Wait, what class am I in again?_

"Oh before I forget, since you two have astounding academic marks, you two have been put together in 2-A," the woman said with a smile. Aki visibly gripped her map. So, they're two new students in a new school sharing the same class. Go figure.

Kudou turned her head towards Aki and extended a hand towards her. Aki looked at it questioningly but she took it anyway, despite her mind filling itself with many questions.

_I wonder what type of a person she is… I hope she's okay, she looks kind enough. I've had about enough bitches in my life – no need to add more into the list._

To make up for her forced smile earlier, Aki introduced herself first – this time with a wide and real smile. "Kino Aki, it's nice to meet you."

Kudou returned her smile. "Kudou Fuyuka. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

_A/N: /floating around like a ghost like/ omg what am I doing what am I writing I don't even know oh hello there please review this chapter everyone! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
